ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Neo Mebius
''"This universe is ruled by Darkness, I am the light to save it all!" - Mebius before leaving for Earth'' Ultraman Mebius (ウルトラマンメビウス Urutoraman Mebiusu) '' of this continuity is a separate universe from the main canon timeline, this Mebius is unusually strong after the events and death of Alien Empera. Creators Note I have no idea where I'm going with Neo Mebius, so his OP bar might go up or down depending on what I make. History Shortly after the battle of Alien Empera, Mebius has continued Ultra-Duties around the universe. After 1,000 years after his battle with Alien Empera, Ultraman Hikari while on a expedition went missing after a Ultra Sign requesting assistance had reached the land of light. At first Father of Ultra rejected Mebius' pleas to go find Hikari and after perseverance Ultra Father let Mebius find Mebius as a Ultra-Brother and Space Ranger rank. Following Hikari's Ultra-Signature, Mebius used twinkle way to Hikari when he found himself in middle of a war between two alien species. After attempting to make peace and failing, Mebius used Mebium Dynamite to destroy their strongest beasts, destroying the morale of the aliens. Although before reforming, Mebius' particles gotten sucked into a wormhole from Alien Mephilas, secretly watching. Mebius then woke up as Mirai on Earth again with Kaiju Gomora terrorizing the planet. Description Profile * '''Height': Micro~49 m (standard/Brave) * Weight: 35,500 t (Standard/Brave) * Age: 7,800 years old * Time Limit: Infinite (Blue), 30 minutes (Red) * Home Planet: Land of Light, Nebula M78 * Human Form: Ariko Uszuniragi * Flight Speed: Mach 15 (Average Limit) * Jump Height: 950 m * Brawn: '''85,000 Tons (Although sometimes shown to exceed limit) Personality - Mebius is still that of a rookie for the most part, Naive and stubborn. Although, Mebius is a little more mature than normal although not by a long shot. Mebius is more strategic although still straightforward. Mebius is more intellectual this time around, as well as learning to be more independent although this can be a flaw sometimes. Features * '''Eyes: Mebius can see through objects and see vast distances, possibly light years! As any normal ultra his eyes can still see the entire spectrum and possibly then some. Mebius' reaction time is also increased. * Mebium Brace: '''Mebius uses a multi-tool created by Father of Ultra. Ever since he has gained the power of Neos, The brace's power has been completely overhauled and upgraded. Although the appearance is the same. * '''Gold Fins: These are the Gold-V lines along his body that looks like a rank symbol, These are now able to help manipulate energy and enhance attacks and abilities. * Ultra Armour: Mebius's Armour retains most of its original abilities yet enhanced. He is able to survive a Singularity in space and survive a shot from Alien Empera's Minus Ray attack even before gaining Neos Abilities. * Colour Timer: Mebius's Colour timer is basically the same as his original with the exception of that it has a vastly extended battle-time and is the container of the power of Neos, it is also one of the most durable parts of his body now being stronger than even his own Ultra Armour. Also able to manipulate energy. Forms Forms - Brave= Brave Form Equipping Hikari's Knight Brace will merge the Mebium Brace and Knight brace temporarily, giving Mebius a stronger blade. New Description * Height: 49m * Weight: 36,000 tons * Flight Speed: Mach 25 * Jump Height: 1,500m Energy Techniques *'Mebium.K Shoot': Done in the same manner to the original Mebium Shoot, This has blue electricity coursing through the beam along with a few blue energies along with the normal Mebium Shoot energy shot out although not nearly as strong as with Phoenix Brave. Stronger than the Mebium Shoot and the Strongest Shot. *'Knight Defense Arc': an upgraded version of the Mebium Defense Arc, it is able to survive an over-charged Hyper Zetton fireball, although with damage. *'Blade Slash': While using the Mebium Knight Blade, Mebius is able to create a larger and stronger version of the mebium slash, it can charge up to that of an attack comparable to a Mebium Shot. *'Mebium.K Spark': A passive attack, Mebius slashes a 8 into the air leaving a trail of a blue-ish yellow energy and shooting it at the enemy, passifying the enemy or stunning sentient beings. *'Blade beam': Utilizing the blade's hidden potential, Mebius can shoot a powerful beam of stunning energy designed to knock back opponents and stun them. Special Techniques *'Mebium.K Blade': A more yellow-tinted blade, It is Mebius' blade combined with Hikari. It is almost triple the strength of Mebius' blade, also being impossible to break. Although because of its insanely increased strength, Mebius has a hard time controlling its power. Mebius is able to emit the excess potential of the blade to shoot a golden energy wave able to slice entire mountains in half! *'Variable Blade Size': Mebius can manipulate the size of the blade indefinitely, although the more it gets longer the heavier it gets. Easier to use in space with the larger sizes. *'Blade Overload': The blade starts to have electrifying arcs surrounding it, further increasing cutting power. It can slice a small planet in half while extended to said size It is most effective using Variable Blade size, although can be used without it. - Burning Brave= Burning Brave Mebius' peak power, Mebius is at maximum strength and energy manipulation as well as other boosted stats, it is Mebius' preferred final form. New Description * Height: 50m * Weight: 36,000 tons * Flight Speed: Mach 35 * Jump Height: 2,000m * Brawns: 350,000 Tons (can be increased by Solar Exposure) Energy Techniques *'Mebium Brave Shoot': A empowered version of the Mebium Shoot, It is 10x stronger than the Mebium Shoot. The beam's colour is red in colour now. *'Mebium Burst': One of Mebius' Most powerful attacks, it is used in the same way as the original style. Although now Mebius can charge the attack to a for 50 seconds to launch a Mebium Burst that can scorch and disintegrate the average planet (Never shown in full-power since planet-destroying isn't his goal). Mebius is still able to use this attack at it's original power. *'Brave Slash': Mebius can shoot an empowered version of the Mebium Slash, It is able to shatter the Zetton Shutter and cleave a small moon in half. These also home-in on targets now. *'Burning Defense Arc': An upgraded version of the Mebium Defense Arc, the colour of the arcs are tinted to a golden-flame colour. It is able to survive Supernovas and then some. Physical Qualities/Techniques *'Empowered Body': Mebius is now able to walk inside the Valley of Flames easily with absolutely no ill-effects. Mebius now also has high-resistance to Electricity and Cold, as well as increased resistance to manipulative-energies as well as mental capabilities. *'Mebium Drill kick': The same Drill Kick, Mebius can repeat the process and do this move again. Although now, the Strength is double the normal force. *'Increased V-Fins': Mebius' body is now plentiful in V-Fins. His energy manipulation is at its normal peak. Special Techniques *'Burning Blade': The Mebium Blade at its strongest form, it has a more red tint than normal and also twice as strong as the Mebium.K Blade along with an optional flame effect. The blade is nicknamed the Blade of the Phoenix as well. *'Burning Mebium Dynamite': A even stronger version of the Mebium Dynamite, the force alone is able to completely obliterate a Solar System if unregulated. Mebius regularly avoids this attack as it is originally banned anyways, He is hesitant if he can keep the force weak enough at the original Ultra Dynamite level. - SOW= Strongest of Warriors "Raizu! Senshi no saikyō!" (Rise! Strongest of Warriors!) - Activation sound Once Mebius had returned Hikari his Knight Blade, the team created a artificial weapon derived from specium and minus energy. The item takes the form of a gauntlet that attaches to the Mebium brace, giving the brace a more dragonic look. It is made to be a replacement to the blade. What normally would be the Energy V-Fin is replaced with a blue V-Fin which gives mebius electricity manipulation. This attachment was destroyed in the battle with Alien Empera. New Description * Height: 49m * Weight: 38,000 tons * Flight Speed: Mach 20 * Jump Height: 1,000m * Brawns: 95,000 tons Energy Techniques *'Strongest Shot': By swiping his hand across the gem, Mebius is able to temporarily convert the brace's colour into a dark blue, then doing the Over-Ray Storm movements, Mebius is able to shoot a Dark Blue, obliterating laser. it is stronger than the Mebium Shoot. *'Warrior's Arc': Mebius is able to erect a stronger version of the Mebium Defense Arc. Physical Qualities/Techniques *'Artificial Resistance': The only real advantage to the Brave form, The artificial weapon gives Mebius higher resistance to cold and electric attacks. Special Techniques *'Warrior's Blade': While not as powerful as the Knight Blade, It is superior to the Mebium Blade. The Blade uses the original Mebium Blade as a base, then covers it with a coat of Space-Obinatium, giving it a original sword feel. *'Solar Absorbtion': Made as a back up for Mebius, it absorbs solar energy beforehand and increases Mebius' activity time when in red to 45 minutes. - Vengeance= Armor of Vengeance Upon discovering Mebius is unable to enter Burning Brave normally as well as facing defeat that almost guarantees the loss of humanity under Alien Empera, Mebius calls upon the once broken Armor of Vengeance via the Knight Brace and equip it. Mebius looks like Tsurugi except red in the blue spots. During this stage, Mebius loses access to his Mebium Brace and transforms via the Knight Brace, as it becomes the hub of his abilities. Mebius ditches this mode and destroys the Armor of Vengeance once he is able to go back into Burning brave. New Description * Height: 50m * Weight: 38,000 tons * Flight Speed: Mach 25 * Jump Height: 1,000 m * Lifting Strength: 120,000 tons Energy Techniques *'Knight Shot': Mebius can do the original Knight Shot with the essence of the Vengeance Armor. It is able to destroy strong monsters in one shot. Physical Qualities/Techniques *'Hard Protector': the Armor of Vengeance gives extraordinary defense, although not nearly as much as the Hero's Armor. Special Techniques *'Knight Blade': Mebius can activate the Knight Brace to form the Knight Blade. It is superior to the Mebium Blade and is a tinted gold colour with hints of black here and there. *'Blade Shot:' When the Knight Blade is formed, Mebius can fire a powerful energy blast from it. - Minus= Minus Mebius Alternatively named Darkness Mebius, Mebius' body is gun metal black. It is when Mebius is consumed by Minus Energy and loses any senses of an ultra. Unlike Vengeance, Mebius is purely insane in this mode and has foggy memories. His eyes are red and Specium energy colour is night black. This form is seen again when Alien Empera starts cloning dark Ultras. New Description * Height: 49m * Weight: 36,000 tons * Flight Speed: Mach 20 * Jump Height: 1,000 m * Lifting Strength: 125,000 tons Energy Techniques *'Dark Shoot': Mebius' final attack while in Minus, it is stronger than the Mebium Shoot, and gunmetal grey in colour. *'Darkness Arc': A minus version of the Mebium Defense Arc, it is superior to it, being able to survive the Storium Cannon and Mebium Shoot easily. *'Rezolium Ray': Alien Empera's strongest attack, Minus Mebius is able to replicate it with sheer Minus Energy. It is weaker than Alien Empera's version but it is still able to completely obliterate Ultras and EX Kaiju. - Aegis= Aegis Mebius Mebius' true final form, it is his most powerful form without the use of fusion or outside help. It firsts debuts during Season 1 finale against Hyper Zetton (Clone). Mebius gains this form when he fully realizes the light, and forcing himself into the Nexus of souls, which is where Noa's powers originate. Mebius gains the Aegis of Noa, giving Mebius Super Ultra status. Mebius is barely a Super Ultra and weaker than fusion ultras. His Aegis is called the Mebium Aegis due to not truly being from Noa and is a literal copy Noa's version, although with golden trimmings rather than pure silver. New Description * Height: 49m (54m with Mebium Aegis) * Weight: 36,000 tons (65,000 with Mebium Aegis) * Flight Speed: Mach 100 * Jump Height: 6,500m * Brawns: 800,000 Tons *'Time Limit': 3 Minutes Energy Techniques *'Lightning Mebius' Mebius' Version of the Lightning Noa, it is done in the same manner. It is this form's final finisher and is more golden in colour rather than purely prismatic. It is just as powerful as the Lightning Noa. *'Mebium Blaster': One of the three strongest Attacks of Mebius Aegis, it is able to completely obliterate gas giants like Jupiter. Done in a Light-Stream fashion. *'Gravity Mebius': Mebius' version of the Gravity Noa and Gravity Zagi, it is done in the same manner and just as powerful. *'Mebius the Final': Mebius is able to replicate Noa the Final in exchange to completely exhaust the Aegis, losing the ability to go into this form for a week. It is able to seal rifts or also obliterate stars. Mebius' 2nd strongest attack. *'Aegis Arc': Mebius is able to upgrade his Mebium Defense Arc with the powers of the Aegis. It is near indestructible and strong enough to guard against the Spark Legend and not drain nearly as much as the Mebium Defense Dome will. Physical Qualities/Techniques *'Mebium Aegis': Mebius has a pair of Aegis on his back, visually the same as the Noa Aegis (although with gold trimmings). This allows Mebius to travel dimensions and universes in a similar manner to Noa and Zero. Unlike Noa's, Mebius' body is physically weaker than Noa and unable to handle the full power of the Aegis. This gives Mebius control and a connection to the Nexus of Souls and power of Baraghi. It is shown the Aegis drains energy from Mebius quickly. *'Power of Baraghi': Although not as much as Ultraman Noa, Mebius is connected and able to control the power of Baraghi. *'Ultra Armor': Mebius gains several Armor pieces that are indestructible across his body such as Noa's pauldrons as well as shin, heel and thigh guards and more. Special Techniques *'Mebium Aura': When Mebius activates his Mebium Brace, it covers him in prismatic Aura and allows him to temporarily travel at light speeds. It also renders Mebius near invulnerability, most normal attacks being unable to do any damage. It also repells evil and minus energy, nullifying Fields that would otherwise weaken light ultras. *'Final Nova': One of Mebius' strongest attacks, it is an upgraded Mebium Counter Zero. It is able to desintergrate a planet like Saturn at maximum power. *'Final Mebius': Mebius' strongest attack, it completely drains Mebius and leaves him unable to transform for 3 days and unable to use the Aegis for a month. It is as stronger than the Spark Legend and done in the same manner as the Ginga Especially, although weaker than the Mebium Phoenix at full power. - Phoenix= Phoenix Brave Mebius' combination technique with Ultraman Hikari, this form envokes the Flames of New Ultra within the Brave universe, reaching an entirely new level of power. Mebius and Hikari are of Super Status during the transformation. This is his third most powerful form. It is also considered as Mebius' true final form in the series. Also due to the nature of Neo, The fusion Ultra is now immune to any sort of manipulation of the workings of such Fusion. New Description * Height: 52m * Weight: 36,500 tons * Flight Speed: Mach 1000 (Incomplete), Light-Speed (Complete Sync) * Jump Height: 10,000m * Brawns: 1,200,000 tons (Incomplete), 325,000,000 Tons (Complete Sync) * Sync Rates (average): 70% out of 100% (As such, maximum power is never shown) Energy Techniques *'Mebium-Knight Shot': While in Phoenix Brave Mode Mebius can preform a stronger version of the Mebium Shot that also has energy of Ultraman Hikari's Knight Shot. This is the original signature attack of this form, can easily decimate a moon. *'Mebium-Knight Shoot': The Neo-Infused attack of the Mebium-Knight Shot, done in the same manner as the shot version. only difference is, in cosmetics the ray will have red and blue electric arcs flowing through it signifying the power increase. Able to rival Ultraman Legend's Spark Legend when in boosted (L) form, although draining. *'Mebium Phoenix': Mebius's final attack in Phoenix Brave form, done in the same manner as before. It's power completely unleashes the Ultra's potential, overpowering Ultraman Legend's Spark Legend with little difficulty. This is near Undodgeable and unblockable. This is so powerful, it is able to damage Mebius Infinity. Physical Qualities/Techniques *'Super Body': Mebius' body is utilizing the ultimate potential of Ultra, lifting almost 325,000,000 tons, along with being able to shrug off the heat of the sun's core easily. Mebius' power is so great, A single punch is able to break 10 Zetton shutters with seemingly no effort. Although without a complete merge (Hikari and Mebius) that is 100% in sync, these abilities are never fully shown, averaging to only be about a little higher than other super Ultras in stats. *'Beam Reversal': Mebius can reverse any energy-based attacks back at the attacker upon contact with his body. The level of attack does not matter, Although the more the attack exceeds his normal durability, the more stamina it will tax. Special Techniques *'Mebium Twin Swords': Mebius is able to create twin blades from both the Mebium Brace and Knight Brace, Both at their peak powers. Both blades are indestructible and retains their respective abilities along with the Brave abilities. The power of the blades are said to be able to slash stars (Suns) in half, although never tested. *'Phoenix Dynamite': If Mebius ever finds himself in a situation where all of his other abilities don't work, Mebius can defeat everything in one swell swoop. Done in the same manner as the other dynamites, It can incinerate a whole universe. (Not shown in show) *'Phoenix Drive': Mebius Phoenix Brave can teleport quickly in a similar manner to Ultraman Saga, Although the colours are Gold, Blue and red. Mebius is intangible while teleporting unless fighting another teleporting being. - Infinity= Mebius Infinity Mebius' second most powerful form, being a merger of All the ultra brothers (9 Ultras), the abilities and powers of this form surpasses anything in the past. (This form is never shown or used in the series). It said to be able to match gods when at maximum synchronization. Mebius Infinity is a figure of legends, The "God" of the civilians in the new world. New Description * Height: 55m~Infinity * Weight: 36,500 tons * Flight Speed: Mach 2500 (Incomplete Sync), Unknown (Complete) * Jump Height: 10,000,000m * Brawns: 500,000,000 Tons, Unknown (Complete) * Sync Rates (average): 45% (as such full power is never shown) Energy Techniques *'Savings Circle': A type of travel sphere of nigh-indestructible energy, it can be used as a storage device for smaller beings or serve as a transport from danger. *'Infinite Edge': An energy blast attack fired from the hands. It is just a standard mebium slash but empowered by Mebius' new power. This easily rivals the force of the Mebium Burst at full power. *'Cosmos Miracle Attack': Using the empowered Mebium Brace Mebius covers himself in a prismatic aura. Mebius can charge at the enemy and punch them with a force of a supernova! *'Cosmos Miracle Shot': An enhanced version of the Mebium Shot, It is said to be able to exceed the Spark Legend and incinerate entire Nebulas. It is Prismatic in colour due to breaking the light spectrum. *'Cosmos Miracle Shoot': a even more powerful version of the normal signature, It is said to be able to destroy universes easily! (Never Used) *'Absolute Defense Arc': Used in the same manner as the Mebium version, it is indestructible and prismatic in colour. *'Dark Matter Pulse': By converting the matter around Mebius' hands, It can transform into dark matter and launch it at the enemy and creating a black hole. Physical Qualities/Techniques *'Super Power': Infinite Mebius is said to be the most powerful Ultra to ever exist. This mode has since been surpassed by multiple Ultras including Mebius himself. *'Infinite Body': Mebius' new imbued power is able to grant Mebius a nigh-unstoppable body. It is durable enough to take on the Spark Legend without any extra protection and come out almost unscathed. It is immune to almost anything, or else having a high resistance to things it is not immune to. *'Infinite Aura': by activating Mebius' new brace, Mebius is automatically covered in a prismatc aura, it acts as a shield, able to survive an entire hypernova, and increasing general stats. *'Gem of Absolute Infinity': the source of Mebius' new power, the dark-coloured gem on top of his head is his absolute power source. It gives Mebius a Omniscience, giving information and processing said information from across the universe at a fast rate. It can take mere seconds to scan the multiverse! *'Absolute Eyes': Mebius is able to instantly see through disguises, see across universes, and have near-omnipresence, It has no clear reaction speed. Special Techniques *'Infinity Blade': An empowered Mebium blade, It is indestructible and is able to easily slice a Nebula in two, it can also send the excess energy as a prismatic energy wave attack. *'Infinity Drive': Done in the same manner as Phoenix brave, This can be done at a faster rate, almost 10 teleports every 2 seconds! The colour trails are now prismatic in colour. - Infinite Phoenix= Infinite Phoenix Brave This is Mebius' Ultimate form, it is his most powerful form and derives all of its power from the power of Ultra and power of Neo to its absolute limits and past them. (Never shown in the series). This is also the most unknown transformation. It requires all the ultra-brothers and hikari and Mebius. New Description * Height: 60~Infinity * Weight: 36,500 tons * Flight Speed: Undetermined * Jump Height: Undetermined * Lifting Strength: Undetermined Energy Techniques *'Infinite Phoenix Shoot': The signature attack of this form, it is able to easily rip holes in reality and destroy entire multiverses. (never Used) Physical Qualities/Techniques *'Super Power': This form is stated to be the most powerful Ultra to ever exist in the Universe and beyond. The truth to this statement is undetermined. The power is apparently too strong for any one planet to bear and will change colour spectrums and the environment and possibly the orbits just by transforming recklessly. *'Dimensional Body': Mebius' body is able to survive anything, impossible to be damaged by any normal means. Whilst in the fusion, they are also Invulnerable. *'Spark Prism': There are two spark prisms. The Mebium and Hikari brace are replaced by this and is the "regulator" to the Ultra's power. - Divinity= Divinity Mebius Mebius' most absolute form, exceeding Infinite Phoenix. (Never used in series or specials) This form is never achieved by Mebius, although theorized he is able to by Ultraman King, Noah and even Alien Empera by tapping into Mebius' "Unlimited Potential". A Theoretical form. New Description * Height: 65~Infinity * Weight: 38,000 tons * Flight Speed:: Infinite * Jump Height:: Infinite * Lifting Strength:: Infinite Energy Techniques *'Divine Shoot': A Divine version of the Mebium Shoot, Its abilities are unknown. Physical Qualities/Techniques *'Divinity Aura': A prismatic Aura around Mebius, although exceeds Infinity. It is able to warp matter and reality just by being in presence of such things. }} Category:Ultraman Neo Mebius Continuity Category:Akreious Category:Ultras Category:Fan Ultras